


Keeping Secrets

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Experiment L0-435 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: But we all know he cant lie, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucas tries to play it off, No one dies but it is mentioned that it will happen, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Reno is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Lucas doesn't want to worry the others after everything they've dealt with already. So he tries to keep his own condition a secret- after all, they have bigger things to worry about than him right now. But it doesn't help when Reno finds him almost unconscious from it.
Series: Experiment L0-435 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920907
Kudos: 2





	Keeping Secrets

After the chosen day, when Meteor had been stopped, things had gone to hell in a hand basket- no. Worse than that. The Turks had helped to evacuate the people on the plate, as best they could, and then gone to try and find the President. Reno and Rude had been given that task, and all of them had been more than happy when not only had Rufus been located- Albeit injured, but still alive- but Tseng had returned as well.

Things had not gotten better from there, though. Moving the President to one of the Turks safehouses, they had had to make sure that people didn’t know. Or that those who did, didn’t say anything. He was weak still, and people would have made attempts even shortly after things had gone to hell. They blamed Shinra after all.

Then, they had had to deal with him being kidnapped while they were all out in the field. That had taken far too long, and all of them had been more than happy to have him back more or less safe. They had to deal with the stigma now, since Rufus had gotten it in the caves, but each of them were handling the duties they were given.

Even if it meant they were all sent out to help with Edge- or, Reno and Rude were. Tseng rarely left Rufus’ side, and Elena was usually around Healin with Lucas helping her make sure things were kept in order, and the warehouses they were kept in were alright. Between the three of them- Tseng, Lucas, and Elena- they had taken turns watching Rufus. Changing his bandages, ensuring he had eaten and taken his medication, getting whoever was just on duty to rest for at least a couple hours at least.

None of them had caught it, they thought. The stigma wasn’t contagious, but it was still deadly to those who had it. So, they were all careful as they could be with Rufus. He was annoyed they treated him as fragile, but they tried their best to ignore the muttered words and irritable glares. Which was what Lucas could hear in the background as he answered his phone.

“I’ll be there in just a minute. I was helping Elena.” The raven haired Turk promised, glancing back briefly to wave at the blonde he was currently talking about on his phone. He smiled sweetly before turning the corner.

“Don’t take too long.” Tseng replied, before hanging up. He never was one to talk much, especially on the phone. The device was back in the young Turks pocket before a shiver ran through him. Crimson eyes squeezed shut as he tried to fight back the pain.

Lucas coughed heavily, covering his mouth as he leaned against the wall just out of sight of their main building- he was so close, he cursed, opening his eyes again. He knew pulling his hand away would only show the black ooze he has determined to hide. Crimson eyes squeezed shut for a moment as another shiver of pain ran through his body- he couldn’t help it. Every time it did, it felt like a stab to his very core.

The stigma had hit him hard, and he knew he should probably have told one of the others the moment he knew he had it, told them he was sick. But with them constantly out and around, dealing with Rufus, with the world itself, he had no time to speak to any of them. Or even mention it- not that he wanted to.

Besides Rufus, he though, staring at the mess on his hand. When he was watching him so Tseng could rest, he had a feeling every time those blue eyes focused on him, that Rufus knew something. But with the president currently stuck in a wheelchair and needing help, there was no way Lucas was going to go to him about his stigma. Rufus had his own stigma to deal with, on top of making sure they were all still given orders and kept somewhat in line. He didn’t want to burden the blonde with his own problems.

Lucas wiped his hand off on the wall, grimacing as he pushed away from it and started walking. He couldn’t be late again, he was taking over for Tseng this time, he reminded himself. The lead Turk barely slept as it was. But every step seemed to get more and more difficult, and Lucas shook his head a bit as his vision started to fade. He made it a few more steps before he collapsed near the stairs, his coughing only getting worse with every second he was there.

He wasn’t sure how long he was on the ground for, as he stared at the blackened dirt under him. As much as he tried to, Lucas couldn’t seem to pull himself to his feet, barely able to do much more than breathe. He had the urge to just close his eyes…

No. He refused to let this win. To control any more of his movements than it already was. But standing was out of the question, he realized as he tried to get a hand under him and simply went limp again. He did finally close his eyes as he heard someone running towards him.

“Lucas?” A voice called his name, and the raven-haired male groaned weakly as a hand touched his shoulder before pulling back a little. “Lucas! Shit- c’mon. We’re getting you inside. The docs still here.” He felt arms under him, trying to focus and frowning a bit as his gaze caught the sun reflecting off goggles that held back bright red hair. He was supposed to be in Edge, not here, he thought. But he didn’t have the breath to ask.

“Reno.” He whispered the others name instead, ignoring the shushing sounds from the red head as he was carried up the stairs. He didn’t want them to know- any of them. Especially not the man who had taught him what he knew. He had had it rough as it was, and Lucas didn’t want to make it worse. “No… No I’m fine… I-”

“That’s bull and you know it.” Reno scowled as he shifted Lucas a little and opened the door. “Stop talkin… Chief!”

“Why are you shouting, Reno? The president-…” Lucas closed his eyes finally, not listening as Tseng stepped into the room to berate Reno for his shouting, and his footsteps quickly faded further into the building. Lucas’ body was aching, and he let out a low whine as Reno started walking again. There was no energy for him to protest though and he opened his eyes a little as Reno set him in his bed, pulling his tie off and tossing it aside.

“The doctor will be here shortly.” Tseng’s voice returned and Lucas licked his lips as Reno brushed some of the hair out of his face, trying to focus on their words. “… Reno-“

“I’ll sit with him.” Reno said softly, pulling a chair over with his foot and sitting down. Tseng was silent for a moment before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Crimson eyes studied the red head, who was watching him with a small frown. “… Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked softly.

“What?” Lucas replied, surprised. Tell Reno? How was he supposed to tell him that he had the same disease their boss had? That he, like Rufus, could die from this? His confusion only grew as Reno shook his head.

“You shoulda told me Lucas. I thought I taught you better than that.” Reno muttered. “Thought you knew that you could always tell me shit- especially something like this! Shit… When was I supposed to find out, huh? When you were out doing something, and you collapsed? On deaths door with no one to help you?” He demanded, and Lucas looked away. Guilt bubbled up and it must have shown on his face the way Reno muttered irritably under his breath.

Lucas’ lips parted as he sighed softly before speaking, still not looking over. “I didn’t want any of you to worry. We had to evacuate everyone, then find Rufus… And then he wa-”

“Lucas- Lucas shut up.” Reno nearly put a hand over his mouth to stop him from rambling. “Even if the worlds fallin’ apart you’re still a Turk. Hell, even though you’ve been around for a few years like Elena, you’re still the newbie I taught.” A small shake of his head followed those words, as he chuckled. Calling Lucas and Elena newbies always made the two irritated. “What did you think I was gonna do when I learned you got this? I wouldn’t have babied you, if that’s what you thought, but we coulda done something… Anything. So that I didn’t have to see you laying in the dirt like that.”

“I know, I just… I thought it was better to keep quiet. It’s not as bad as Rufus, I don’t have seizures…” He mumbled, curling up a bit as the doctor stepped in. Even knowing Hojo was gone, letting anyone give him any kind of check up brought back faint memories. Reno gently squeezed his hand in silent reassurance and Lucas nodded a bit, squeezing back.

“You want me to stay in here or wait outside?” Reno asked quietly. The doctor didn’t step closer yet, as Reno motioned for him to wait a moment. His ponytail fell over a shoulder as he leaned forward a little when Lucas spoke.

“… Stay. Please.” Lucas mumbled as he slowly forced himself to sit up. He smiled a little as he felt Reno’s arm around his shoulder to help him. “… I could use a little help getting my shirt off. It’s… On my back, mostly…” He trailed off and relaxed a bit more as Reno nodded.

“I got you. Just let us handle this. You ain’t alone, y’know.” Reno shifted a bit, helping him undo the buttons. “Least you don’t have as many layers as Rufus. This is a lot easier to get off.” He added, before helping him to lay on his side again.

Lucas stared at him for a moment, before letting out a small laugh, nodding. “… Sorry, Reno.” He added tiredly, trying to keep his eyes open. “I might just fall asleep…”

“That’s fine.” Reno assured as he motioned for the doctor to move over now. After helping get Lucas into a good position, Reno sat by the bedside like he said he would. He was silent and didn’t move at all until Lucas was asleep. Once his breathing evened out, however, Reno was on his feet, moving out the door and shutting it behind himself.

\-----

He knew the doctor, knew they wouldn’t do anything, but he still stared at the door handle. Reno couldn’t seem to move. The only image in his mind was Lucas laying in the dirt, struggling to breath. It brought back a few memories- mostly of meteor, but also of the people he had seen affected in Edge, laying in alleys in pain, too weak to move at all and just wasting away.

Would Lucas become like them? Reno didn’t want to think about that. Rufus was already fighting it, and he had been here a few times to help with it. So why hadn’t he noticed that Lucas was having the same problems?

Reno cursed softly, punching the wall and glaring at it. He was not going to lose two people to this. There was no way it was going to happen, he told himself. Even though he knew it wasn’t true.

He had failed in his job to keep Rufus safe, and now the blonde was stuck in a wheelchair, dying from a disease they couldn’t cure.

He had failed Lucas, not being able to notice something that was right in front of him until the other was almost unconscious from the pain.

“Reno.” The red headed Turk whirled to face the voice, a frown on his face. Tseng was leaning back against the wall further down the hall, arms crossed. Brown eyes studied him, and the red head’s frown only deepened at the careful expression and tone of voice. “… Do not blame yourself for not noticing sooner.”

“Yeah, I’ll remind myself to do that.” Reno retorted as he started down the hall but stopped as Tseng put a hand on his chest. He was tempted to push it away and keep walking, but he found himself opening his mouth instead. “… I taught the kid, Tseng. When he came out of the labs.” He let out a slow breath, looking at the lead Turk. “First the boss, now the kid I taught. Who else is this damn planet gonna take away from me?”

“They aren’t gone yet.” Tseng said flatly. Always the same reply when they mentioned death. Tseng refused to admit Rufus was dying, wouldn’t let them say it either. Even if the statement was always hanging over their heads. It drew a sharp laugh from the red head. One that was not at all joyous, but bitter.

“Yeah, but there isn’t a cure, Tseng. You and I both know that. People don’t get better from this.” He pushed the leather hand on his chest away, walking past Tseng. “… I’m goin’ outside for a smoke. When he wakes up apologize for me.” He added over his shoulder, not looking back at Tseng’s expression as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Reno didn’t bother to light a smoke, as he stood on the porch. He just stared into the distance; his blue eyes unfocused as he thought. He wasn’t going to lose either of them, he told himself. Not if he could help it.


End file.
